Joy
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: Bella is excited when she finds out she is pregnant, she is about to finish University, get married and get her own house. Rosalie and Alice are also expecting their own bundles of joy. They will all live through their pregnancies together. ALL HUMAN!R&R!
1. A stick of joy

**This is all human and vampires don't exist, as far as they know.**

Claimer: They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, exept for the babies and maybe there will be one of their friends that I have made up, I am not sure yet.

I stared at the small, white stick in my hand. Some people may think of it as the stick of doom. To me it was the stick of joy. I was holding a positive pregnancy test in my hand and trying to work out the rest of my life.

Tomorrow I would finish univercity. I was engaged to Edward and we were to be married in two months. Esme was trying to keep a surprise for us but somehow word had gotten through to us about some house. This could actually work I thought. I was after all 20 years old. That was old enough to start the rest of my life. I picked up my phone and took a picture of the test. I saved it as, 'Joy.' and threw away the stick. Picking up my coat I got into my car.

Upon arriving at the Cullens's house I was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. Absentmidedly I reached into my bag and pulled up a small, half melted piece of ice wrapped in a strip of plastic. I popped it into my mouth and chewed it noisely. Thank heavens for ice I thought as the nausea ebbed away. I parked in front of the house and knocked on the front door. 'No, Jasper pack the glass vae that Esme gave us.' I heard Alice's voice waft through the door. 'No this one.' Alice said. I heard rustling and Esme say, 'Alice could you please just answer the door.' The door opened and Alice smiled at me with a surprised hint in the corner of her eye. 'Bella!' she said and suddenly grimaced. She ran to one of the rooms, I recognized as the bathroom in the passageway and closed the door. She didn't come back for a while so I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

'What's going on?' I asked Jasper who was folding closed a box. 'Uh Bella, Alice and I are moving, you know that don't you?' he said. 'Oh of course. Sorry.' I said shaking my head at my own forgetfulness. The toilet flushed and I suddenly remembered about Alice. 'What's wrong with her?' I asked indicating the bathroom. 'Well, maybe she sould tell you.' he said smiling. She's pregnant! Suddenly sprang to my mind.

'Sorry!' Alice said coming out of the bathroom. Jasper got up and put his arm around her. She smiled at him and said, 'We're expecting a baby, Bella!' 'I-' I stopped seeing Edward come downstairs. 'Bella? What's wrong?' he said rushing to my side. I fished my phone out of my pocket and selected 'Joy.' I showed it to him. He studied it for a minute and looked up at me.

'Is this...yours?' he said. I nodded and showed the picture to Alice and Jasper. They smiled and congratulated us. 'This is perfect!' Alice squealed. I looked at Edward to see his reaction. He was smiling. I enveloped him in a tight hug and felt his arms wrap around me. I breathed in his deodorant. I sighed happily and suddenly heard a light thudding coming down the stairs. The thudding was the sound of Rosalie's high heels. She smiled at us and said, 'Hey Bella.' She headed for the fridge and and pulled what a carton of orange juice out. She poured some into a glass and pulled ketchup out of the fridge.

'Don't tell me she's gonna-' Rosalie poured the ketchup into the glass and shook some salt into it. Suddenly I needed some of that. I grabbed a glass and made myself what Rosalie had made and saw Alice do the same. I added some chocolate ice cream and gulped down the drink. 'Oh my God.' I heard Emmett say from behind us. He was staring at the empty glasses.  
'Could I try some of that?' he said. Edward snorted and playfully pushed him. Suddenly I felt the mixture come up. I turned around and threw it up into the sink. Edward held up my hair and cleaned my face with a wet cloth. I shivered.  
Rosalie was still scrambling around in the fridge.  
'Rose...' Emmett said. She glared at him and dissapeared behind the fridge door again. Emmett sighed and pulled her out. She was practically ready to climb into it. 'Tell them.' he insisted. She lazily put a piece of chocolate into her mouth and said, 'I'm pregnant.'  
'Bella is too.' Edward said. Rosalie stared at me. 'Thats great!' she said and bit into the slab of chocolate that she had forgotten was in her hand.

We went into Edward's room and we sat on his bed and spoke. 'It's you know it's actually fine, Edward. Uni finishes for us tomorrow and and we're getting married and we're getting a house...I think.' 'Yeah, I know.' he said, 'It's just...how do you feel about it, do you want it?' he asked. 'Are you saying, you don't?' I asked worriedly. 'No I do, of course I, but do you?' I nodded, 'I do, look.' I showed him what I had called the photo He smiled and we hugged.  
'We should go to the gynacologist.' I said, 'Just to be sure.'  
'Of course.' Edward answered kissing my head.


	2. Thank God for Esme

**Alice's P.P.O.V (Pregnant Point Of View)**

'Yep, you can be sure.' said the doctor. 'Yay!' I said. 'I can take her shopping and-' 'Ali, we don't know what it is.' Jasper cut me off. 'I can feel it's a girl.' I said, 'She speaks to me.' 'My wife's mad, I apologize.' Jasper said teasingly to the doctor about me. 'You wouldn't want to know mine. You're a lucky lad, to have such a beautiful wife.' Somewhere inside his jacket the doctor's phone rang. 'Sorry, I gotta take this.' He snapped the gloves off his hands and answered the phone. 'No you're the most beautiful woman alive.' The doctor said winking at me. 'I love you too.' he put away his phone and sighed. 'My wife is truly mad,' He said, 'She calls herself 'Madame Jule' and refers to herself as a *medium.' the doctor said. 'But you love her, right?' I asked. 'I really do.' the doctor said truthfully. 'That's all that matters then.' I said. 'Of course.' the doctor answered.

'We should get going.' Jasper said helping me off the bed. They went to get documents while I got dressed and then we agreed that I would come twice a month and three times a month as we got closer to the due date. We thanked him and got into the car.  
I chatted the whole way home. 'We need to move into the house really soon and set up a room for the baby and we need to go shopping and oh what is her name going to be?' Jasper nodded and smiled at each of my worries and made small comments in between like 'It'll be ok.' and 'Relax.'

'I'm going to help you pack so that we can move into the house soon.' I said. We arrived at the house and parked in the garage. 'I don't think you should, Al.' Jasper said slamming shut his door, 'My aunt lost her baby by picking up computer's and TVs and stuff, it's not such a good idea.' I sulked and climbed up the stairs to our room.

I sat in front of the TV while Jasper came up and down fetching things and packing them. I looked around the bare room. The TV, the cupboard and the bed were the only things left in it. I sighed and went downstairs greeted by about a million cardboard boxes scattered around the living room. 'I flopped down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I knew Jasper would make sure this pregnancy would go well but so far everything had been so chaotic. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into sleep.

**Rosalie's P.P.O.V**

'Already one month pregnant.' The doctor had said. That means I had eight months of pregnancy ahead.  
Try as I might I just couldn't fall asleep that night, how could I wait so long? I needed to hold my child in my arms and give it all my love. I would have to just live my life as usual for eight months, that was the only way I would be able to restrain myself from taking the baby out of my stomach and holding it tight. That would kill it, I reminded myself. Oh well at least I only had three months till I could know what it was.  
With that cheerful thought I fell into a sleep filled with baby dreams.

'Rose!' Emmett shook me awake. I sat up groggily and rubbed eyes. 'We need to pack the bed into the truck.' he said. 'What?' I asked. I looked around. The room was bare. I was sitting on the only piece of furniture left in the room. The bed. 'We're moving into the new house today.' 'But I'm in my pajamas.' I said. It was the only thing that sprang to my mind. 'Today?' I said suddenly realizing what he had said. 'I set out some clothes for you.' 'Uh oh.' I said. 'I just have to see this.' Emmett had an excited look on his face. 'I think you'll like the outfit!'  
There, on the edge of the bed _my_ 'outfit' was set out. A clean pair of Alice's underwear was laid out on top of a pair of his black pajama pants. An _Always_ pad was sitting next to the pants.  
My mother, Esme's white bra was lying above the pants and for a top I expected that I would have to go in my birthday suit. 'You forgot the shoes.' I said sourly. Emmett cheerfully skipped to the end of the bed and picked up Jasper's old slippers.  
'Do you like it?' Emmett asked with a hopeful look on his face. 'I'm...speechless.' I said. 'Oh good.' Emmett said. 'I'll go out while you get dressed.' He skipped out the door and I tried to work out what to do with the clothes.

'WHAT am I SUPPOSED to WEAR!' I heard Alice yell. I went into their room holding her underwear. Alice was wearing her pajamas and Jasper was standing in front of her with a scared look on his face. Their room was also bare except for the bed. 'Come on, Alice.' I said. We went into my room and I opened a secret door, I'd had my mom build for me. Inside there was a pair of Alice's jeans, a purple, V-neck top and a pair of black high heels. 'In case anything had ever happened, I needed to be prepared so I took some of my, yours and Esme's clothes.' Alice shrieked and hugged me, 'You are the best sister ever!' she collected her clothes and went off to her room.  
I got dressed in my secret burgundy, turtle neck top and gray jeans. I slid into my black high heels and turned around to dispose of the hideous outfit Emmett had put together. It was laid on the floor now since they had taken the bed out and Emmett had added one of my father, Carlisle's doctor coats as my top. I returned my mom's bra and her secret clothes to her and placed my dad's coat back in his cupboard. I threw away the Jasper's slippers and the pad.

I collected a few of my books from my dad's study and took my bag. The truck and Emmett in his Jeep were waiting for me. His face fell when he realized that I wasn't wearing his outfit. 'Why aren't you wearing the outfit?' he said sadly. 'It was too special for now, Em I'll wear it when we go to a party.' He cheered up and smiled at me. 'But keep these, I paid a fortune for them.' I threw his pants through the open window. They landed on the passenger seat and Emmett stared wistfully at them. 'I'll follow you in my own car, Em we need to get it there in some way.' He nodded and started the jeep. Behind him the truck roared to life and they drove slowly onto the road. I got into my car and threw my things onto the passenger seat. I followed them until we reached the house in Lily Avenue.

Two months ago Emmett and I came to see this house, it's a triple story house with 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a triple garage and a Teenpad. We weren't so sure at first about getting such a big house but when we discovered that I was pregnant we decided to take it. My mom was providing us with sofas, a table, coffee tables, heaters, desks, beds and all the things like spoons, knives, forks and soaps, and blankets, so she was giving us the biggest heap of stuff ever and that was just our welcoming gift, I would love to know what we get for a wedding present when we get married next month.

I stepped into the new house. It was actually very welcoming when I knew I was going to be living in it. I started ordering the moving guys where to put our small amount of things. We only really had a bed, two bedside tables and a flatscreen TV for our room which Emmett was going to hook up later. Five minutes after the moving truck left, five, ginormous trucks of my mom's gifts arrived. They started unloading the first one which held, a table, a shelf, 10 wooden chairs, 2 desks, two of those chairs that have wheels and spin around and 3 TVs. We told them to just put all the things in the foyer. They brought in the contents of the second truck which were, 2 big sofas and 2 small sofas, a coffee table, two more big shelves, an inside bench and another 2 TVs. 'Wow.' I said. Emmett was happily bouncing around. 'Now I can watch the game on three TVs all at once!' 'No, you can't they're gonna go in different rooms, Em.' 'Oh.' he stopped bouncing and went off to see what else my mom had gotten us.  
They finished unloading the second truck and started on the third which was filled with a huge bag of books, mugs, spoons, knives, forks, spoons to mix things you were cooking, oven gloves, cloths, different pictures in frames, 2 computers, a dvd player and a video player, a radio, lamps, lightbulbs, a home phone, paper and pens which were delivered in a smaller truck. In the forth truck (Which was medium in size.) there were 13 different light fittings, a crib, 6 cupboards, a changing table, a small closet already packed with towels for the baby, nappies, wet wipes and small, stuffed toys. There were also towels for us, soaps, shampoos, bubble baths and hand soaps, 10 different types of vases, an ironing board and an iron, a microwave, a kettle, pots and pans and even loads of different tins and packets of food and a pile up to my stomach of carpets. There was also a huge bag of different coloured curtains, which mom had left a note saying, _'Take the ones you like and keep the rest for later. Love Mom xoxo'_ There was a huge fridge at the very back of the truck, I thanked God that my mother existed and was who she was.

Inside my bag my phone rang so I reached down to pick it up. It was Alice. 'Have you got all the great stuff?' she shrieked. 'I know it's amazing, Mom is the best mom ever!' Alice quickly agreed and was about to tell me what she had gotten in the last truck when the guys opened it. I screamed, 'OH MY GOD!'. Inside there were rows and rows of clothing rails with the most amazing clothes ever. I had the front of the truck and Emmett had the back. There was a whole rail for the new jeans she had gotten me, grey, black, white and denim, they were skinnies, bootlegs, jeggings she had even managed to get me fashionable pregnancy pants. I sighed, this was bliss. Then I moved onto the tops, purple, white, black, silver, pink, blue, red, there were too many to count, they were, long sleeved, short sleeved, sleeveless, sweater, cashmere dress tops, cotton, stretchy, pajama tops and baggy tops for the pregnancy, and really smart vests and jackets for the job I would be starting after the baby was born, which, of course, was a fashion designer. I went onto the dress rail and squeeled continuesly at all the beautiful dresses, they were long, short, black, white, pink, blue, green, brown, silver, gold, red, purple all the colours you could imagine. There was a rail of different coats, black, white, brown and purple, she had also provided the scarves, hats and gloves, they were so...amazing. 'Rosalie?' a small voice said somewhere. Then I realized Alice was still on the other end. 'I am the happiest person alive!' I said. 'I know, me too!' she answered. 'Okay, I gotta go. Talk to you later, bye.' And that's when I noticed the shoes. I screamed. They were so many different colours of strappy high heeled shoes pink, black, silver and white, three pairs of high heeled boots, black, white and brown high heeled boots. A pair of hideous wellies that I knew I would probably need. There were small, fluffy, white slippers, and 5 pairs of pumps, black, white, silver, gold and burgundy. Emmett was fascinating over his clothes, which were rather boring for me, so I decided to go pay the truck guys. A small, round man with a black beard and graying hair said to me, 'Are you Rosalie Hale?' (I had taken my mother's name when I had discovered that Emmett's surname like my dad's was Cullen, I actually wanted something to change.) 'Yes I am.' I answered. 'Er, Esme Cullen told me to give you this.' he handed me a fat, white package. I thanked him and sauntered off to find one of the men to take our clothes inside.

By the time the guys left it was already 2:30 and Emmett and I each ate a sandwhich for lunch. I secretly ate my chocolate bar in the bathroom while Emmett was looking for me.  
We started arranging the furniture the way _I_ wanted it.  
'All the sofas in the living room.' I said Emmett while he easily picked up one of the small sofas. We got the furniture done in the lounge with the coffee table and a red, fluffy carpet underneath. we placed one of the TVs in the lounge and packed all our CDs, DVDs and videos in the built in shelves under it. We hung a crystal chandelier and placed the lights bulbs in it. I put two red blankets in the lounge for when we stayed up watching movies. We started on the kitchen and by the end of the day we only had one bedroom to do, the other one we would leave till we knew if the baby was a girl or boy.  
After my mom left I had remembered the package and picked up off the counter. I ripped it open, inside was a big box and a fat envelope. Inside the box was the most amazing black onyx pendant cut in the shape of a heart, it was attached to a silver chain. There were also a pair of black, heart shaped earrings. Inside the envelope was a letter and $70 000. I slipped the money in my pocket, when we had set up the furniture and things I would tell Emmett about it and I would put it in a safe place, it could easily get lost among the mess. I unfolded the letter and read it.

_'Rosalie- You have been everything I could have wished for as a daughter, beautiful, kind, talented, clever the list goes on and on. Your father and I are so proud of you in all your achievements_. _Words couldn't discribe how much I love you. It breaks my heart to see you go, but I know we will always be close. I know that this baby will be one of the luckiest babies in the world along with Alice's and Bella's. I hope you will be the perfect mother and teach your child as I have you, Emmett is one of the luckiest men alive. Remember, follow you_r _dreams and never let anyone misguide you. We love you, Mom and Dad  
_  
Emmett had a small letter as well. I read it then showed it to him.

_Emmett-We love you so much, you are the perfect match to Rose. Kind, helpful, clever even funny. Thank you for being there for our daughter and we know that you will never let her down. You will be one of the best father's in the world and we envy your child! Thank you Emmett, we love you, Mom and Dad._

Emmett had been very happy that my mom and dad had called themselves mom and dad to him.__

We ate in the gorgeous, modern kitchen that Mom had come to help us do and bathed in the newly decorated bathroom. I went to bed at 9:45 in the bedroom which had a theme of purple and gold with lavender walls, gold curtains, wooden floorboards covered with a lilac carpet and a small wall heater. We had packed all our clothes into the cupboards and set up our bed side tables with lamps, books and glasses of water. I read for an hour and eventually drifted asleep. I had no worries about the baby now, yes I still wished to hold it but know I felt more relaxed in my own house. Mom had said I just needed to tell her and she would start on the room. I fell asleep that night, with my fiancee next to me and my hand on my stomach.


	3. Juno

**Ok, here is the third chapter, its 2 months later and Bella is starting to feel a flutter in her stomach, there will also be P.P. from Rosalie and Alice. Enjoy! I really like writing this story so if you guys, like it then you're lucky, teehee! :)**

**Bella's P.P.O.V**

A flutter almost like a shiver moved in my stomach. There wasn't a bump yet but I knew the baby was there. I had been to the gynecologist 3 times already and she told me that I was pregnant each time I went. A bit strange I suppose, but reassuring all the same. I had finished university now and Edward and I were getting married tomorrow. Alice, who planned to be a beautician, a make up artist, a fashion designer and a hairdresser all at once had decided that she would make me up for my wedding like she had done Rosalie. I do not enjoy being made up, but since this is my wedding I really do have to make a big effort. Rosalie had looked even more beautiful at her wedding, if that's possible, so I decided Alice was definitely a miracle maker (Not that she needed to be one for Rose, but for me...I think so.) and I agreed immediately when she asked me if she could do me.

My little baby was nervous for me I thought. 'Don't be nervous little one.' I said softly. The fluttering slowly stopped and I reckoned the baby must have gone to sleep. Someone knocked on the door and Charlie opened it. 'You okay, Bells? Nervous for tomorrow?' 'Bit.' I said. 'How's the baby?' he asked. 'Sleeping.' I answered. 'Okay, sleep well.' he said. 'You too, Dad.'he closed the door and I turned over.  
Charlie had seemed surprised when Edward and I told him I we were expecting a baby but he had now grown quite excited at the thought of becoming a grandfather. He also knew I was getting married so he felt better about me being with the baby and it's dad. I fell asleep worrying about tomorrow

'Bella! You look gorgeous!' Rosalie said. I was at the Cullen's house and Alice was making me up, Rosalie had just come from the airport. She and Emmett had arranged their honeymoon so that they would be back for her brother's wedding. Her skin was golden and her hair was bouncy and and had strips where it was lighter. She looked like a Goddess. I hugged her and Alice shooed her away telling her to go get dressed. She finished curling my hair and put it in a bun. She placed a tiara with an opal on my head. 'Something old.' 'She fastened a silver, butterfly necklace around my neck. 'Something new.' I touched it. 'It's beautiful.' I said. 'Tell that to Jasper, he insisted on getting it for you. I smiled. Alice put small pearls in my ears. 'Something borrowed, they're Esme's.' 'Don't worry Alice she'll get them back.' I said. Alice nodded. Alice tied a blue gemstone bracelet around my wrist. 'And something blue. Ok, now you have to get dressed.' she said. 'Finally.' I murmured. She brought out the dress. Now most people know that I really hate wearing dresses but this dress was amazing. It had short sleeves that connected to the dress in a triangle. It had a kind of wrap that was sewn onto the waist with a bead. The wrap was the trail. The dress went down past my feet and lightly touched the floor. Down the one side it had the beaded image of a vine. I slipped into the dress and Alice fastened the veil into my hair. 'Can I look?' I asked. 'Yes.' she said. She pushed the sheet of material off the mirror. In the mirror I saw a tall woman, with big brown eyes outlined with black and. Alice had used lilac eye shadow and it had small pieces of sparkly silver in it so when she blinked her eyelids sparkled. Her lips were rich, shiny pink. 'Is that m-me?' I asked. 'Do you like it?' Alice asked. 'I love it!' I said hugging her. 'I'm gonna go get ready, you wait here.' Alice said and skipped off to Esme's room. The baby fluttered nervously. 'It's just your dad.' I told it, patting my stomach. It stopped fluttering.

**Rosalie's P.P.O.V**

The baby was already almost 4 months old. Then I would have 5 months left. Tomorrow was the 1 of May and I would be going to the gynecologist. It would be the last checkup before I went to see what the baby was. I had felt some rapid movement in my stomach but I would pat it my tummy and say comforting words. Emmett and I would tell stories to the baby. The doctor had said it was a good idea. So far it had heard The 3 Little Piggies and Goldilocks.

I showered and dried my hair. I slipped on the white dress. It went a little below my knees and had no sleeves. A small bouquet of white roses lay on the bed next to where my dress had been. I sat in front of my mom's dresser and looked in the mirror. My hair was now clean and had it's natural curls bouncing. I grabbed my brush and brushed out my hair. I applied peach lipstick and light pink eye shadow. I stuck a purple clip in my hair and slipped on the white high heels I had picked.

Alice burst in wearing a white dress that puffed out after her waist. She was holding a bouquet of roses like my own and a bigger bouquet with red roses in it as well as whit. 'Come on!' she said. We stopped in the room Bella was waiting in. Her Dad was talking to her. Alice tossed the bouquet at Bella. She caught it and grabbed her dad's arm. We walked down the spiral of stairs. Alice first then me. Bella's mom was already standing at the altar. She was smiling and her eyes were glistening with tears. My mother had been exactly the same. Alice and I took our places as the bridesmaids and watched Bella as she walked down the aisle.

**Bella's P.P.O.V**

Pachelbel's Canon was played by the small orchestra Esme and Carlisle had arranged. My Dad walked me down the aisle. I looked at Edward he looked so gorgeous. He was in a black tux and a small, white rose stuck out of his chest pocket. His green eyes were sparkling. He was smiling with so much emotion I couldn't describe it. I smiled at him and he smiled even more at me. Charlie let go of my hand rather reluctantly and placed it in Edward's hand. His hands were warm but not sweaty at all. The priest married us and when he told Edward that he may kiss the bride he gently placed on of his hands on my cheek and bent forward for the most gentle kiss he had ever given me. He pulled away and the guests clapped.  
The priest finally said, 'You are know pronounced Husband and Wife. Edward pulled me into a hug and we walked through the aisle with people throwing petals and rice into the air. We got onto the patio decorated with flowers, ribbons and fairy lights. There were loads of tables set up with delicious food spread on them. There was a tower of champagne glasses and a gorgeous cake with 4 layers. The orchestra started playing and Edward pulled me onto the dance floor and spun me around. Alice had forced me to go to dancing lessons so I finally knew how to dance. I spied my best friend, Jacob Black, across the dance floor dancing with his fiance, Lizzie. She was pretty with light red-gold and dancing, cinnamon eyes. She smiled at me.

Jacob and I swapped partners. I glanced at Edward and saw him looking at me. I grimaced at him. I didn't like dancing with Jake much. He wasn't the best dancer. We swapped partners again. Edward and I would have danced the whole night if my dad hadn't wanted to dance with me. Once upon a time Mike Newton would have wanted to dance with me but now that he was married he didn't give it a second thought. His wife, Jessica Newton, my good friend was dancing with him. She was wearing a red dress and she had dressed their little boy in a baby tux. I watched them them part of the night. They were such a happy family. I felt a little flutter in my stomach. It wasn't a nervous flutter though, it was a happy flutter, like a dove's wings when it takes off. The night ended with a slow dance. And group by group the couples and families started leaving. My friend, Angela came and gave me a hug. She was holding her one month old baby girl called Ella. 'The wedding was amazing Bella! Thanks so much for inviting us.' she said. 'Oh and congratulations on the baby, huh?' she smiled and patted my arm. Just then her husband, Ben, called her. 'Ok well thanks again and I'll talk to you soon!' she hurried off. Jessica came and hugged me and went off with Mike.

**Alice's P.P.O.V**

The wedding if I may say so myself was gorgeous. I could see that everyone had a great time. Unlike Rosalie, Bella wasn't having a honeymoon because of her pregnancy but she was going on holiday with Edward and the baby when it was 18 months. Bella, Rosalie and I started taking off the decorations but, Jasper stopped me and Emmett and Edward wouldn't let their wives put strain on themselves. Esme and Carlisle helped Edward, Emmett and Jasper take down the things while Bella, Rosalie and I watched, 'Juno.'

'Kids today.' I sighed when the movie finished. Bella and Rosalie laughed. 'Unlike you.' Rosalie said. 'Me?' I said looking around and pointing at myself. 'I'm 21, Rose not 17.' 'You certainly act like you are.' Bella said. I threw a cushion at her. 'But seriously, would you guys have given your babies up for adoption if you guys had been 17 when you fell pregnant?' Rosalie asked. 'No, way.' Bella said, 'I would give it to my mom to look after till I could. My mom always said that she would take care of my baby if I had one at 17 or 18.' 'I guess Esme would do the same for us.' Rosalie spoke for me. 'Well lets not think about it. Luckily we are past our teens and from now on we can have 100 babies, let's say we want to!' I said. 'The police would come in if we had 100 babies, Al!' I giggled and sighed. 'Hey do Mom and Dad have any banana soup?' I asked. Banana soup sounded great at the moment. 'My we certainly do have strange cravings.' My mom said coming in holding a bunch of flowers. 'Do you ladies want to help me put these into vases? It won't put any strain on you.  
'Sure.' Rosalie said and got up. Suddenly she pulled a funny face and ran for the? Oh the bathroom. We heard the sound of retching and then the toilet flushing.  
'Oh my poor lamb.' My mom said when Rosalie came out.  
'Here.' Mom said handing Rose a glass of water. She downed it and handed it to Mom. 'Thanks.' she said panting.

We put all the flowers into vases and then Mom looked in the fridge for something to cure Rose's cravings. 'There's banana ice cream, if you want to-' Mom pulled out from behind the fridge door and was greeted by Rosalie giving her the death stare. 'Where is it?' she hissed. Mom handed the tub to Rose and and she grabbed a spoon. Rosalie rapidly started gulping down the ice cream. 'Oh my God!' she yelled. 'COLD!" Mom sighed and boiled some water for tea for all of us. 'We can have some tea and then your husbands are driving you home!' Mom said noticing Bella yawning. 'It's not good for you to stay up late! Your body needs rest so the baby can sleep peacefully.' she said. Bella nodded and went to sit down in the living room. We followed her and sat down on the sofas.

We drank our tea and then my eyes felt so heavy I decided to rest them. 'Alice!' Someone said patting me. I opened my eyes. Jasper was trying to wake me up. 'What?' I heard Bella and Rosalie both say to their husbands. They were both being nudged awake. I sighed and got up. Jasper helped me into my coat and I managed to stagger out the door. I only remember hearing Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo starting before I fell asleep.  
'Alice?' Jasper said nudging me awake again. We were at home this time in the garage. I sighed and got up.  
I bathed as quickly as I could and brushed my teeth. I finally managed to fall asleep in my bed. But this time, God help anyone who tried to wake me


	4. 3 New Surprises

**Rosalie's P.P.O.V**

The Jeep roared to life and Emmett steered out of the garage. It was the middle of the fourth month and today we were going to see the gynecologist. And find out what the baby was. 'Are you excited?' I said to Emmett. 'Very.' he said. 'Me too.' I said bouncing in my seat. 'What do you want?' I asked. He shrugged, 'Whatever you do, Rose.' he said. 'Well I would like a girl, but a boy is fine too!' I said. 'Should we maybe discuss names?' Emmett said. I nodded, 'For a boy I like Kyle, Tom, Oliver or Nathan. 'Yeah those names, are cool, I like James or Simon.' Emmett said 'Really?' I said. Those names didn't seem like Emmett names. He nodded. 'Oh well, I like James too. But let's discuss girl names. 'Oh okay.' Emmett sighed leaning his arm on the side of his door. 'I know you think I could go on and on but I have a six limit choice.' 'Really?' Emmett said. 'A huh.' I answered. 'Here they are: Sarah, Morgan, Bonnie, Anna, Olivia or Kate.' I said. 'Oh yeah, how 'bout Bonnie Morgan or Olivia Kate Cullen?' Emmett said. 'They both sound great! But I can't choose between them!' 'Olivia Kate Cullen sounds good.' Emmett said. 'Alright,' I said, 'and I think for a boy maybe Oliver James Cullen?' Emmett nodded. 'Ok then.'

We arrived at the clinic and went into the private room with the gynecologist. 'So has everything been going well, any problems?' she asked as she spread cold cream on my stomach. 'Everything is going great, I can feel it fluttering!' I said. The gynecologist smiled and looked at the monitor. Suddenly her smile vanished. 'Is that-are those?' she said to herself. 'Um can you just wait a second Mrs Cullen?' 'I-' she ran out of the room. Suddenly a huge weight crushed down on me. What was wrong with my baby? Emmett held my hand while we waited. The gynecologist came in with another woman.  
'-thats why I wanted to be sure.' she finished off saying to her. 'Hello, I'm Doctor Grayce, I am just going to check something with your baby.' she said and looked at the monitor and nodded, .You were right.' she said to the doctor. 'What's wrong with my baby.' I said. 'Nothing is wrong with your babies.' the woman said. 'What? Babies?' I said. 'You are having twin girls, Mrs Cullen.' 'What? Are you serious?' I looked at Emmett. 'Thats great!' I said laughing in delight. Emmett was nodding and smiling. 'Bonnie Morgan and Olivia Kate Cullen.' he said quietly. I smiled at him. 'Congratulations! I would love to stay but I really must go. Good bye' said the woman and left. I cleaned the cream off my stomach and got dressed.

We went straight to Mom and Dad's house to tell them the news. The congratulated us and hugged us both and Esme planned to send over another small truck with paint and another crib and baby accessories and come over and help do their room. Emmett and I went to get a pastry. I text messaged Bella and Alice about the news and was immediately answered with, 'REALLY? CONGRATS!' from Bella and 'AHHHH CONGRATULATIONS BIG SIS! I am gonna help you shop tomorrow!' from Alice.

'Emmett?' I asked later that afternoon while we were watching '_Maid of Honor'_. He looked at me. 'How do _you_ feel about having twin girls?' I said, 'You haven't said much.' 'Well,' he said, 'I think it's great.' he put his arm around me. 'Would you have preffered boys?' I asked. 'Girls are perfect, Rose.' he said kissing me on the cheek. 'Ok.' I said. He seemed happy.

**Bella's P.O.V**

So, as we had thought, Esme was giving us a house. And everything we needed inside it. She sent over 5 trucks of furniture and accessories. Rosalie had told me exactly what had been in them so I wasn't too surprised. But she hadn't told me what was in the fifth truck and I can definitely say I was surprised when I saw it's contents which were...clothes. I didn't mind too much because she had given me a gift but I also knew that as a mother, my child wouldn't want to be seen in a mother who takes it to playschool in scruffy jeans and an old sweatshirt. We decorated each room except the baby room which Esme had gotten a crib, a changing table and a cupboard for, but said she would buy the clothes, blankets and decorations when we knew what the baby was. She also came and helped us. And gave me a heart cut opal necklace and earrings and $70 000. Which is so not a little. The opal necklace and earrings, I knew, where incredibly expensive since you only get opals in Australia. I _love _opals so it was really one of the best gifts. Which reminded me, I still hadn't thanked Jasper for the necklace.

The wedding was brilliant and I heard that Jacob hired Alice to do his wedding as well. 'I think I'll go into wedding business!' Alice said when Jacob's friends, Embry, Quil, Sam and Jared hired her for their weddings. We smiled and told her that it was a good idea.

I am lately feeling some fluttering. It's excited, almost like it can't wait for me to know what it is. Which I will tomorrow.  
Edward likes talking to the baby. Like yesterday I was preparing lunch and Edward was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He came across an article on abortion and said, 'Don't worry about that Joy.' he said. I laughed. We call the baby Joy while it's in my tummy. We've thought of names for a boy or a girl. Opal Joy _or _Liam Benjamin Cullen. I had chosen Opal and Edward had chosen Joy for what I had named the picture on my phone. We had both liked Liam and Benjamin so we decided to put them together.

I woke up this morning with the baby fluttering nervously in my stomach. 'Come on.' I said getting out of bed. Edward was in the kitchen making breakfast for us. I slipped on my gray jeans, a purple cashmere dress top and my strappy, black high heels. Since I had taken dancing lessons for my wedding I had become a little less clumsy so I decided to give high heels a chance. After the doctor we were going to Esme for lunch.

I ate my cornflakes only to throw them up five minutes later. Edward held up my hair while I threw up in the sink. He cleaned my mouth with a cloth and gave me some water. I sighed, I really have always hated vomiting. But then who likes it?  
I phone Alice to tell her to wish me luck. She wouldn't stop saying good luck and managed to say she was going to the doctor next week. I put down the phone with her saying 'good luck' for the 16th time.  
We got into the car at about 10:30, with me too nervous to get in. In the end Edward picked me up and placed me in the seat. He smiled at me and said that it would be fine. His green eyes were truthful so I believed him. Everyone knew that I wanted a girl, and I myself knew I wouldn't be able to handle a boy. If it was a boy, I would never have an abortion, but I just would be a little sad. I had always dreamed of having a girl when I was 10. We arrived at the gynecologist's office and Edward held my hand while we walked in. We checked in and were called five minutes later. I actually threw up in the doctor's sink. They gave me a glass of metallic tasting water and left a role of rough tissue paper for me. I wiped my mouth and went to sit on the bed. Edward stood next to me holding my hand. The doctor said, 'So, you are still pregnant, I see.' I nodded and Edward winked at me. I smiled weakly. I flinched at the cold cream on my tummy. The doctor looked at the monitor.  
'Ok, let's see.' she said and pointed at something. I sat a small shape that looked a bit like a baby formed from clay. 'It's a...' I held my fingers and closed my eyes. '...girl' I shrieked and the doctor and Edward laughed. I sighed happily. 'Did you want one?' the doctor said smiling. I nodded. 'Well there you go then.' I cleaned off the cream and pulled down my shirt. Edward helped me off the table. The doctor printed out the scan and gave it to us. She kept one and put it in my file. We thanked her and got into the car.

Esme answered the door right away when we knocked. 'So?' she said taking our coats and hanging them up. 'It's a girl.' I said. Esme called Carlisle. I repeated wha the baby was to him and Edward and I were suffocated by hugs.  
'The others aren't here yet, but you can have something to drink.' Esme said going into the kitchen. 'Bella what would you like?' she called. 'Um...' 'There's orange juice, apple juice or grape juice...or water.' she said. 'Uh, may I have some grape juice please?' I said going into the kitchen. 'Sure.' she said pouring it into a glass. 'Edward?' she said. 'Water, please.' he said. she put a glass of water on the tray and poured apple juice into another glass and put it on the tray with the other drinks. Carlisle came into the kitchen and poured himself some water. We went into the dining room and sat down. I sipped my drink and told Esme about the doctor's visit. She laughed when I told her about my reaction to the girl.  
The doorbell rang and Esme excused herself to answer it. Rosalie walked into the dining room wearing a black skirt, tights, a red shirt and black cardigan. She was also wearing black high heeled boots. She hugged me and said, 'What is it?' I smiled at her and she got it. 'Girl? Congrats!' she smiled and sat down at the table with Emmett next to her. Esme brought all the drinks and 4 more glasses into the dining room.  
'Tonight I'll order the things for her room.' Esme said. 'Thank you so much, Esme, for everything.' I said. She shook her hand. 'It's nothing!' I smiled. 'So have you thought of a name?' Emmett said. 'Opal.' 'Joy.' said Edward after me. 'Opal Joy?' Esme smiled and said, 'How about we paint her room turquoise?' 'That sounds nice.' I said, 'Thanks.' Esme smiled and the doorbell rang again. Alice simply walked in with her husband. Esme got up and hugged her. 'What is it Bella?' she bounded up to me. 'Girl.' I said smiling. 'Yay!' she said hugging my head. I laughed and pushed her away. She and Jasper sat down and helped herself to orange juice. 'So what have you been doing?' Rosalie asked her sister. Alice shrugged and said, 'We've been waiting nervously for next week.' 'By?' Carlisle said. 'Vomiting, sleeping, watching movies. So on.' Jasper said. Alice looked at him. The conversation veered on into what we'd been doing.

**I am so glad that so many people like me story! I am really excited to go see Eclipse which I think I am going to see on the 7 of July in...14 days, ahhhh. Oh well! I am really obsessed with writing this story! Please review! Oh yes and if anyone wants a beta reader, I am one so you can ask me! I am listening to Shakira's Waka Waka song which she wrote for South Africa's World Cup. I actually live in South Africa and you guys are lucky my dad leaves the story to watch the matches otherwise I would never be able to come online! The funny thing is I am Italian and well my mom is from South Africa so we moved here in 2003, I was 5 so if you can guess, yes I am only 12. I really want Italy to win today! Wow that was long! I just wrote most of my life story on my story, sorry! REVIEW! Please!**


	5. Blue Periwinkles

**Hi guys! I hope you are still reading the story cause here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Alice's P.P.O.V**

I was so nervous, like Bella I really wanted a girl. Partly because I could take her shopping and partly because I can't take a boy shopping!  
This morning I lay in my bed for 1 hour just thinking. If it was a girl her name could be...maybe...my mind was blank on names. I sighed and tried to think of my favourite things, shopping, shopping and shopping. Sigh, roll over. Wait! What about Emma? Emma...Ivy! And a boy? I sighed again. Jasper walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

'Jas?' I said. 'A huh.' he said opening his cupboard. 'I've thought of a girl's name what do you think Emma Ivy Cullen?' 'It's great! My grandmother's name was Emma.' 'Oh really?' I said. 'Yeah.' 'Can you think of any boys names?' I said. 'How about Brandon? Or Michael?' 'My grandmother's maiden name was Brandon. But I like the sound of Brandon Michael.' I said 'Yeah thats nice.' Jasper said putting on his gray sweatshirt.  
I climbed out of bed and went into my walk-in wardrobe. 'Hum.' I said. I picked my grey skinny jeans and a purple sweater dress. I put on my silver pumps and sauntered into the kitchen. Jasper had prepared some toast for me so I sat down and ate while reading _Vogue_, the styles swam around in my anxious to know mind, not meaning much. Jasper came into the kitchen and said, 'You look like a zombie, Alice.' 'I'm nervous.' I said. 'Go get ready.' he said. I slid off my chair and went into the bathroom. A wave of nausea washed over me. Great! I thought before bending over the toilet and throwing out my breakfast. 'I thought I was supposed to eat for two, Sugar.' I said to my stomach. The baby fluttered. 'I get it relax.' I brushed my teeth and combed my hair then went into the bedroom to collect my bag. Jasper honked the horn of his car outside. I walked down the stairs and locked the door behind me before climbing into the car.

'Hello, Alice!' the doctor said. 'How have you been?' he asked. 'Good, but I vomit every morning!' 'Unfortunatly thats what happens when you're pregnant! How's the baby?' he asked again. 'Oh Sugar flutters a lot, it's like she wants me to know she's there!' I said. 'Ah, that's good! Has Jasper been helping?' he said. I nodded, 'He's been great.' I squeezed Jasper's hand. 'How's Madame Jule?' The doctor laughed, 'She starting a bakery.' I laughed. 'Talk about unpredictable.' 'Tell me about it.' the doctor said. He spread cold cream on my stomach and turned to the monitor. 'It looks like a-' I held my breath. 'Congratulations Alice you are having a girl!' I let out my breath and smiled. Jasper kissed my cheek. 'Emma Ivy Cullen it is then!' I cleaned off the cream and got off the bed.

We recieved a printout of the image of my baby and we went to tell Esme and Carlisle who had said we could go for tea when we discovered what the baby was.  
'I think I'm gonna be sick.' I said on the way there. Jasper stopped on the side of the road and I vomited on the side of the street. Jasper wiped my mouth with a tissue and gave me some water. I chewed on a piece of gum till we got to my parent's house.  
'Girl.' I said as soon as my mom answered the door. She smiled and hugged me. Mom ushered us in and I smelt tea and heard Bella and Rosalie speaking. 'Jasper if you want to go talk to the guys they're outside.' Mom said to him. He thanked her and went outside.  
'It's a girl!' I said walking into the dining room. 'Congratulations!' Bella and Rosalie said together and laughed. I hugged them and then sat down. 'I'm calling her Emma Ivy Cullen!' I said. (It was strange really that since Emmett and Jasper were brothers they both had the surname: Cullen like Dad.) 'So I've done Bonnie and Olivia's room which is pink and silver. Opal's room which is turquoise and...how about Emma's room is lilac with painted ivy climbing on the walls?' I considered it for a moment then said, 'How about we recreate the ivy so that it had blue periwinkle flowers?' 'Of course.' Mom said. 'That sounds pretty! I'll send you the furniture and things for Emma's room.'

**Bella's P.P.O.V**

I love spending time in my daughter's future room, Esme made it room so beautiful! It's got turquoise wall and a small white crib. We had already prepared a white duvet and a purple pillow for Opal and Edward had bought her a turquoise blanket. She has a pink, bunny mobile that plays three different lullabies. There's a lilac carpet spread over the dark wooden floorboards and a small changing table with a built in closet for her nappies and things. Esme changed the handles on the wardrobe to crystal knobs and the wardrobe has already been filled by Alice. There are also a pram, a car seat and a carry cot in the cupboard for when she's born. Edward helped Esme install and shelf in Opal's room that is now filled with 'How to look after your baby.' and 'How to be a good mother' books. I also added some, baby books with things like colours and words and numbers. There's also a wall heater and a small sofa in her room. Pink curtains hang over the window and a small flower is growing in a pot on the windowsill.  
Her door has _'Opal'_ written in beautiful cursive, hand writing and a small heart next to it.  
I have 5 months to go and the baby is fluttering like a butterfly. The gynecologist says she has a strong heart and she will probably be a healthy baby.  
It's quite strange that now that I am pregnant I notice all the women that are pregnant and that are carrying babies. If they don't know me then they don't know that I am pregnant. But most people in Forks do know me so they know that I am pregnant.

Lately I've been having bizarre cravings. First I wanted macaroni, eggs and strawberries, then I wanted chicken with chocolate sauce and I keep wanting orange salad which doesn't even exist. Edward keeps inventing different dishes that I eat then throw up into the toilet. Yesterday I was examining my stomach while I was waiting for the bath to fill up when I noticed a bump. Rosalie who is 5 months pregnant has quite a big bump since she's got twins. You can see that Alice is pregnant if you look but if you don't then you have no idea at all. But like I said if you don't know me you don't know I am pregnant.


	6. Lunch

**Hi guys! So if you like this story please tell your friends on Fanfiction! I want to know if they like it! PLEASE REVIEW! This is one month later.**

**Rosalie's P.P.O.V**

I have this huge stomach now and I can feel the babies lightly kicking. I have to cook for four people every night and I have to eat for three. I can't wait for them to be born. This pregnancy is seriously hard. I vomit in the mornings, afternoons and evenings and Emmett and I can't watch a movie because he has to pause it so that I can go to the toilet. I don't ever drink at night before I go to bed otherwise I have to get up and go to the toilet every five minutes. I know go to the doctor's for check ups 3 times a month.

I was going to go see my mother later that afternoon to discuss the birth. I wanted a natural birth but decided to use the drugs since mothers would always say they didn't want the drugs and then they would scream for them. I wouldn't embarrass myself that way.  
Emmett doesn't let me get things myself, he always gets them for me which is great since it really hurts my back to walk. I know it's my daughters but I am really embarrased when people see me.  
The other day I was at my friend, Lauren's house when she said that I had seriously put on weight. I got really angry until I realized that she didn't know I was pregnant. She herself was 2 months pregnant but still as thin as a stick. I just pretended to sigh sadly and say, '4 months from now you will be like this, Lauren!' She just stared at me with big eyes. 'You-You're pregnant?' I nodded. 'Well why didn't you tell me?' 'I thought Jessica would have told you.' I said. She shook her head. 'She wouldn't tell people someone else's news, Rose!' 'I know, it's just...nevermind.'  
'So do you know what it is?' she said. 'Twin girls.' I said. 'OhmyGod! Congratulations girl!' she had hugged me. I shook my head and Lauren dissapeared from my mind. I picked up my keys and got into my car.

'Wow, look at you! Come in.' My mom said when I got to my parent's house. 'Rose, you're practically ready to pop!' My dad said hugging me. 'Three months, Dad, you're a doctor, you know that!' I said. He laughed and we went to sit in the living room.

'I think a natural birth is what I want.' I told them. 'With the drugs.' I added. 'Are your girls facing downwards?' My dad asked. I nodded, 'The doctor says the natural birth is good.' 'Ok.' Well that's sorted then!' My mother said getting up. 'Would you like some cake, Rose?' I nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen.  
I shifted uncomfortably, the babies were kicking. My dad noticed. 'Rose? Are you okay?' he said.  
I moved, 'Yeah, it's just the babies are kicking...My mom came in holding a tray.  
I burst into tears. She put the tray down and wrapped her arms around me.  
_Damn hormones! _I thought. I stopped crying and my mom firmly hugged me and looked at my face. She smiled. I loved it when my mom smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. She handed me loads of tissues while I mopped up my face.  
When I was finished she gave me a plate with chocolate cake on it.  
I ate it all and then said, 'I really should be going. I've got a doctor's appointment at 3:00.' My mom nodded and got up. She led me into the hallway and helped me put my coat on. My mom and dad hugged me and then I got into my car.

I arrived at the clinic and went in. The doctor greeted me and I sat down on the bed. She put the jel on my stomach and checked the monitor. She smiled, 'They're little acrobats aren't they?' she asked. I nodded weakly. 'They look good with strong heart beats.' I was relieved to hear this news. 'You should maybe eat a little more though.' I nodded, I hadn't been eating much. 'Okay, so do you have any problems from your point of view?' she asked me. 'Uh no they just kick a lot.' I said. The doctor smiled again. 'They're excited to get out.' I laughed. 'I've got their bedroom ready.' The doctor smiled, 'That's good. Better than a rushed thing when they're born.'  
I thanked her and drove home for lunch. Jasper and Alice were there and I remembered that Alice had only had free time today to bring the clothes for my babies. Jasper and Emmett were playing on out PlayStation 3 and I found Alice in the girl's room.

She had about 10 bags next to her and she was neatly stacking all the clothes into the wardrobe.  
'Hey sis.' I said to her giving her a hug. She showed me two small, pink dresses for the babies.  
'Ah they're adorable!' I said holding them. 'I know right?' Alice answered hanging them up.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the room packing away clothes. It was about 4:30 when I remembered about lunch.  
'Uh oh. Alice we're meant to have lunch!' I said. 'I'll quickly go prepare it.' I said running out of the room. I made us all chicken sandwiches and went into the lounge and bedroom to get the guys and Alice.  
Five minutes later we were seated around the table digging into our late lunch.

'This is good.' Alice commented on the sandwich. 'I know right!' I answered. We ate while listening to Emmett and Jasper's high scores.

**Bella's P.P.O.V**

'Pass the salt, please Dad!' I said. We had been invited over to my Dad for lunch with him and his wife, Sue Clearwater. She makes some of the best food I've ever tasted. Today she had made vegetable stew, that was way more delicious than my mother's weak attempts. My dad placed the salt in front of me.  
Sue and Edward were engrossed in some conversation about the news and my dad and I were having a conversation in 'Pass me the's.'

'Do you have cream, Dad?' I asked. 'I dunno, ask Sue.' he answered with his mouth full. Urgh. 'Sue do you have any cream?' I asked her. She nodded and looked at my empty plate 'Would you like some?' she asked. I nodded vigorously. She got up and left the table. Charlie stared and Edward and I. I gave him questioning looks but he ignored me.

'So.' he said, 'How's the marriage?' I cleared my throat in annoyance. 'It's brilliant.' I stared at him sweetly. He blinked and shut up. Sue came back with a tin of cream. She handed it to me and I said, 'Great thanks.' I attached my mouth to the top and pressed the spray button thing. Everyone stared at me. 'What?' I said. 'Nothing.' Edward said smiling at me. I sighed and put the cream down.

'How's the pregnancy going?' Sue asked. What was I suppose to say? 'It's ok.' I answered. '_Ok_' such a nice word. She nodded and carried on eating. This meal wasn't going to well. Straight after eating, Edward drove us home. I had never been able to converse well with Charlie and now that he had married Sue, who my mother did not like, things were more awkward.

As soon as we were in the car, I started speaking at high speed. '!' I said. Edward just smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me. We arrived at the house and I rushed up stairs to throw up the lunch. I wiped my mouth and drank some water. Then I logged on to the computer to read my emails. There was one from my mom, one from the gynecologist and Rosalie.

_Hey Bella, How's the pregnancy going? I'm emailing you to ask you how you feel if Phil and I come up their for a week? Do you have room in your house, which I still haven't seen! We miss you and can't wait to see you! Love Mom and Phil.  
_Which I replied to as:

_Hey Mom, It would be great if you could come and help out? We have a huge house with 4 spare bedrooms! Sure you can come! I miss you too! Can't wait! Next week is good. The pregnancy is ok. Love Bella and Edward._

Dear Bella Cullen

Could we change the appointment to Thursday, the 28 October? Around about 4:30? I have to pick up my son tomorrow.

Thanks Doctor Wright.

That was from the gynecologist and she wanted to change the appointment to today. What time was it? I checked my watch 3:00, I had an hour. Hmmm Rosalie's email.

_Hi, do you wanna come for lunch tomorrow? Alice and Jasper are coming too! Love Rose. xxx  
Hey Rose, yeah sure thanks. Love Bella. xoxo_

I slid off the seat and went to find Edward, who was watching some TV show.  
'Rose invited us to lunch tomorrow and I have the appoinment att 4:30 today now.' I told him. He nodded, 'Why today?' 'Oh, cause she has to pick up her son tomorrow or something.' I answered.

**Ok so sorry about this last chapter guys, I know it's seriously stupid. But I am sick and I can't think! I am gonna make the next one 2 months later so that Rosalie is at the end of her eighth month of pregnancy. PLEASE Review about the other chapters and no bitchy stuff!**


	7. Lavender, Tea Tree and Apple

**Hi guys! I've got about 12 people who put this story into their favourite stories so I am gonna carry on! Please review though! So this is at the end of Rosalie's eighth month and Alice and Bella's end of the 7th month.**

**Alice's P.P.O.V**

At almost 8 months pregnant, I have a really big bump. Rosalie's is huge and Bella is like me. I vomit a lot more now and go to the toilet 10 times an hour. I can't imagine how Rosalie feels with twins. I go to sleep at 6:30 and wake up at 9:30. I sleep for longer than I am awake. The cravings have gotten less strange and now I just always want chocolate milk and orange yoghurt. I know go to the doctor 4 times a month and I can barely drive so Jasper drives me to places. Shop assistants always ask me if I need any help to get anything and I kinda take advantage of that by making them bend up and down 20 times and then decide that I don't want it. Some parts of pregnancy are bliss. The rest suck.

'So how's the seventh month been for you, Alice?' The doctor asked me. 'Half, half.' I said while he spread the jel on my stomach. He looked at the monitor. 'She looks good!' he said. I looked at it. An upside down baby was shown. 'Ah, she looks adorable!' I said. 'Even cuter when she'll be born.' he said.  
'How's Madame Jule?' I asked making conversation. 'Everyone loves her cakes now.' the doctor said smiling at me. I laughed. 'What do you work as?' The doctor asked me. 'I'm going into the wedding business.' I told him. 'That's interesting, but will you have time to spend with your daughter?' he asked. I nodded. 'I'll just you know do evenings and leave when the wedding starts. I'm also gonna be a beautician, a hair stylist and a fashion designer.' 'Isn't that a lot?' the doctor said. 'Not really.' I answered. 'Ok then.' the doctor said smiling.

I cleaned off the jel and thanked the doctor. Jasper had decided to wait outside since it was a sad day for him. His older brother had died off a gun shot wound on this day in the second world war. 'Are you ready to go?' he asked.  
'Yip.' I said putting my hand on his back. He got up and we got into the car. We drove to the cemetry. I held Jasper's hand while we walked past all the graves. Jasper held a single rose. We got to his brother's gravestone. It was shiny marble with, _'Brother, Son, Cousin, Uncle and Friend. In memory of David Cullen, we will always miss you.' _And his date of birth and death engraved onto it.

Jasper placed the rose on the grave. We looked at it for a while and then got back into the car. Jasper stared with a blank expression.  
'Jas?' I asked him. He looked at me. 'You okay?' I asked. 'I am, Al. How bout you?' He asked. 'I'm good.' I answered.

We got home and parked in the garage. Jasper wondered off into his study and I went to make dinner.

I chopped mushrooms and stirred them in with mince meat, tomato sauce and carrots. I heard Jasper upstairs walking into the study. I sighed and shook my head. Days like today shouldn't exist I thought, why couldn't we all just be immortal? I wiped my hands on my apron and added salt and mixed the sauce. I heard Jasper getting up and coming downstairs.

We ate in silence and then I bathed in lukewarm water and went to bed. I didn't fall asleep for hours and when Jasper came to bed it was 11:30. God knows what he had been doing. He rolled over and said, 'Jasper? You're not okay, tell me how you feel.' 'I miss him, David.' I wrapped my arms around him and held him. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep that way.

**Rosalie's P.P.O.V**

The babies are coming soon. They roll around and kick. I've got a huge stomach now and the babies are due in two weeks. I can hardly wait. Emmett and I spend most of our time reading to the babies in their room. We sit on the sofa there and drink hot chocolate while laughing over poems and stories written in magazines. I vomit a lot more now and go to the toilet 10 times an hour. I have more normal cravings now like chocolate milk and also strange things like orange yoghurt.

I was making lunch when it happened. I had stretched up to get some plates when I felt liquid seeping through my pants. Before I knew it, I was standing in a puddle. Pain shot through my abdomen. 'Emmett.' I screamed. He came running and noticed the puddle.

'What should I do?' he yelled. 'Drive me to the hospital!' I screamed. The pain went away and I felt better. 'Look do this quickly, go pack a bag with 2 pairs of my underwear, my nightie, a my purple sweater dress, my black jeans and my silver pumps. Pack my hair brush, toothbrush and a cloth and a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. Now listen push all the makeup you see into the small vanity case in the cupboard under the sink.' He rushed up the stairs and came down a minute later with the bag. 'Now quickly go into the baby room and grab two baby grows and two small, fluffy toys.' He rushed upstairs and while I waited another contraction came. I gripped the sink. Emmett rushed downstairs holding a small bag.

'Can you walk?' he asked me. 'I think so.' I answered and walked as fast as I could into the garage. Emmett threw the bags into the back and lifted me into his Jeep. He drove as fast as he could to the local hospital. He picked me up and rushed me into the foyer.

'I need a doctor!' he said to the receptionist who didn't even look up. 'You may go and sit down and we will get you one in about half and hour. 'MY WIFE IS HAVING TWINS WE NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!' he roared. The idiotic women looked up and noticed me. 'Uh right away. Get a wheelchair here now!' she said to two guys in light blue outfits. They brought a wheelchair and Emmett lowered me into it. They wheeled me into a completely white room with a bed.

They lifted me onto it just as another contraction passed over me.

_**2 Hours later.**_

'Push!' Yelled the doctor at the end of the bed. I tried to push but I don't think anything happened apart from feeling an awful pain. 'It's crowning!' The doctor yelled. 'Come on Rose PUSH!' I gripped Emmett's hand and pushed. I would have to go through two of these. 'I can see it's shoulders!' The doctor yelled. I pushed withough being told and heard a piercing cry. It brought tears of happiness to my eyes.

'Okay, Rose, we need you to push on the count of three, 1...2...3 PUSH!' I pushed with all my might. 'Already the shoulders!' the doctor yelled. 'Push!' I pushed and pushed until I heard the second cry. I started crying in joy. I had my babies!

They handed me the first baby. She was adorable. A small mop of dark brown curls covered her head. Her eyes were closed and her small, pink lips were open in mid cry until she heard my voice, 'Olivia?' I had said. She opened her eyes to reveal pools of hazelnut brown. She stared at me with a curious expression. I kissed her small warm head. They handed me my other little girl. Her eyes were sky blue with a darker edge around her irises. Her hair was golden brown. I had such pretty babies. 'Bonnie.' I said her name and she looked at me. 'Rose!' I heard my mother's voice. 'Mom!' I said. She quickly walked into the room. 'Oh my goodness!' she said hugging me. 'I am so sorry I wasn't here! Emmett only just called us!' My dad who was behind my mother, stepped next to her and gave me a hug. 'They're adorable!' my mom said looking at my daughters. 'This is Olivia.' I said handing her the dark haired baby. 'Oh she looks just like Emmett!' my mother commented. 'I know hey?' I said and smiled at my first daughter. 'Olivia Kate Cullen.' my mother said.

'This is Bonnie Morgan.' I said handing my second little girl to my mother. 'She's you and Emmett mixed together isn't she? Very cute!' she said talking to the baby. I cradled Olivia in my arms. 'Emmett?' my mother said. 'Have you held one of your babies yet?' 'No Rose hasn't let me.' 'Ah.' I said rubbing his arm. I formed a cradle in his arms and I placed Olivia in them. 'Hey.' he said to her. 'I'm your dad.' Olivia stared at him with her big brown eyes.

'Rose!' Alice rushed in as fast as she could for an eight month old pregnant woman. She wrapped me in a hug. A nurse came in and said that they needed to weigh and measure the babies. She took Bonnie first then Olivia and said that they were both healthy babies. Alice managed to hold both the babies at once and she walked over to the window and very carefully showed them the gardens. 'Oh my God Rose!' Bella said waddling over with Edward next to her. We hugged and she said, 'Where are the babies?' I pointed to Alice and Bella went over and requested to hold one of them. Alice absentmindedly gave her Bonnie and Bella held her close. 'She's so beautiful!' Bella said. 'Thank you!' I said.

After a while they all left and I showered and put on my own nightie. I brushed my hair and put the babies in their babygros. I slept for most of the afternoon and woke up in the middle of the night with Bonnie crying. I desparately looked around for a bottle. There was nothing so I gave up and decided that I would have to face the worst and breastfeed. Once Bonnie fell asleep again I placed her gently in her cot and went back to sleep. Olivia woke me later and I did the same with her.

In the morning they brought me floppy toast and marmalade with a cup of tea. I ate then fed my awake babies. I showered then got dressed and put on my makeup while the babies were both staring at their floppy, fluffy toys. I packed up any of the things I had strewn around the room and then decided to sit on the bed and watch TV since it wasn't time for Emmett to fetch me. Some movie called, Flushed Away was on and the babies seemed to be staring at the screen so I left it on.

At 10:30 Emmett picked me up and we went straight home.  
We played with the babies and showed them the whole house and kept their room for last.  
'When you're older girls we will make another room for you!' I told them.

At lunch time I sat down and ate a cheese sandwich and then fed my babies while Emmett and I watched Ugly Betty.  
Bonnie threw up all over my pants so I had to go and wash.  
'You stop and they start!' Emmett said rocking Olivia in his arms. I snorted and went upstairs to change.  
I caught the last five minutes of Ugly Betty. Emmett and I played outside in the garden with the babies and we all got covered in dirt and grass stains. It didn't matter much because while we were at home with the babies we wore old clothes. At about 6:30, when we finally went inside, I ran a hot bath for myself and lay there while Emmett entertained the girls still in their dirty clothes. I got out and put on my winter pajamas and went downstairs to make supper.

I chopped up vegetables and put them into a pot with water, olive oil and salt to make soup with. I left it there and individually bathed the babies in the small plastic baby bath. I washed their little bodies with lavendar smelling soap. They were such fragile little things that I I was as gentle as I could especially with their heads. I dried them each off and rubbed tea tree powder onto their tummies and wrapped clean nappies onto them. I dressed Olivia in her purple, pj's and Bonnie in her pink pj's. I towel dried their hair which took about ten seconds each to dry. They were lavendar, tea tree and apple smelling little buddles which just two days ago where nestled in my womb. I went into the kitchen holding one each in my arms. Emmett took Bonnie and I stirred the soup. Emmett had set the table like the good husband he was. I argued with him to get him to go bath before supper and in the end I won. He went up the stairs while I watched TV and fed the babies.  
He reappeared 10 minutes later wearing his black pajamas. We each held one of the babies with serviettes spread over them like little blankets, while we ate.

Bonnie fell asleep in my arms and I had to give her to Emmett who was watching me clear up the kitchen. I stacked the bowls and threw away the serviettes. I put away the salt and pepper and then cleaned the table. By 8:45 we were all exhausted and ready to go to bed. Emmett handed me a nodding off Olivia and he held Bonnie while we sleepily climbed the stairs. I pushed down the bar on the crib, lowered Olivia into it and pulled the covers. She yawned stretching her little lips into a small 'O' and closed her eyes revealing her small, peach lids. Just seeing her do that brought a wave of proudness over me. I smiled at her and whispered 'good night.' and did the same with Bonnie feeling the same wave proudness wash over me. I bent down and gave them each a kiss and then pulled up the bars on the side of their cribs so the they wouldn't fall out. I watched them and almost cried when I saw Bonnie's lttle foot move under the covers. When I was practically sleep standing Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and we fell into bed and asleep.


	8. A baby smell

**Hi guys! So since _Goldencheetah_ is the only one who has reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to her. (Her right?) I swear guys the only thing that is keeping me going is the excitement for _Eclipse_! I have no idea what I'm gonna be like when _Breaking Dawn Part 2_ comes out! Enjoy _Eclipse_ guys! All of you! :) :) :) Sorry guys I don't think this chapter is so good! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Bella's P.P.O.V**

Nine months pregnant. That means I've been pregnant for a very long time. Rosalie had her babies one month ago. Apart from having a huge stomach I practically live in the toilet now. Opal seriously is obsessed with kicking. She never stops except for when I go to sleep. Then I get worried because I can't even feel her in my stomach. Edward is seriously excited and never stops talking. Although he could never annoy me. I love him way to much.

It was quite a coincidence when it happened. I hadn't been to visit Opal's room for some time and when I did go into it my waters broke. I was luckily not on the carpet. Only on the bare floor. I had been wondering how a baby could need such a big closet when I heard water splash onto the floor. I did the only thing I could think of. Reach into the cupboard and grab a baby grow and a small teddy. Only after I did that did I scream. I packed the stuff into a small baby bag while Edward was collecting my things. Then he lifted me up and rushed me downstairs and into the car.

Once I was safely being wheeled to the hospital room I would be giving birth in Edward phone my mom and dad and told me that my mom was flying over here as soon as she could and my dad was coming right now. A contraction hit me and I gripped the sides on the wheel chair. We arrived at the room and they put me on the bed. A doctor came in and checked a monitor they had attached me too. 'Ok, Bella,you are not yet ready to deliver so we're going to leave you here until we can say that you are ready.' the doctor said. How did they now when I was ready? They were so commanding, these doctors.

**3 Hours later.**

'You're ready Bella, now you will have to do exactly as Doctor Tride says.' The nurse said to me. Another doctor came in and sat at the end of the bed.

'Bella, I need you to push as hard as you can.' The doctor said. I pushed once as hard as I think anyone could push. 'Great Bella the baby's shoulders are already out now push as hard as you can!' It hurt so much but I knew what I would get out of this so I pushed once and again and heard the wailing cry you so often heard in movies. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

'Congratulations Bella you have a girl!' The doctor said smiling. 'I-I know, thanks.' I said taking the baby in my arms. She was small with fair skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were like Edward's, forest green. She had wailed for a second when she'd come out and then she'd stopped. The nurse came in and weighed her and like Rosalie's babies, she was perfectly healthy. My dad came in and Edward got his first chance to hold her while I hugged my dad.

'Bells!' he had said while patting me on the back. 'How was it?' he said quite loudly. 'Uh, it was painful but so worth it. Come look at Opal.' I said and he followed me to where Edward was standing. Edward placed his daughter into my dad's arms and watched with worry. My dad didn't often hold me when I was a baby so the worry was needed. 'Pretty.' he said. 'I know.' I said getting back into the bed and Edward pushing the covers back onto me.

'Well I think I should give her to you Bells. You don't want me to drop her do you? What's her whole name?' he asked. 'Opal Joy Cullen.' I said wrapping my arms around the bewildered little baby. 'Ah Opal Joy, that's nice.' he said scratching his head.

'So.' I questioned. 'How's Sue?' I asked. 'Oh yeah, her_._' he answered. 'She's good, she went to some place with Leah and her family. 'Oh.' I said. 'Yeah, she doesn't really like getting involved with babies and stuff since she's like scared of them or something.' he said. I laughed, idiot woman, she didn't like getting involved in my dad's family, but these next few weeks she really is going to have to.

**1 Hour later.**

'Bella, oh my God I'm a grandmother!' My mother said rushing into the room and hugging me. I laughed, 'Well, I'm the mother!' I said. 'Edward, how are you?' Renee said hugging him. 'I'm good and you.' he answered. 'I'm good thank you dear!'  
'Bella!' Esme rushed in and grasped me into a tight hug. 'Congratulations! Congratulations to you too Renee and Edward!' she said hugging them both to.  
'Bella!' Rosalie and a huge Alice screamed. Well actually it was Alice who screamed but not my name. 'The baby's coming!' she said loudly to Jasper. 'Oh great.' Edward sarcastically to me and I laughed.  
'Take the wheelchair over there.' I said pointing to the one they'd brought me in. Jasper carried her onto the chair and I called for a doctor.  
Doctor Tride rushed in and ran over to me.  
'Bella what's wrong?' she said. 'MY SISTER IN LAW IS HAVING HER BABY!' I yelled. 'Oh my goodness ok.' she took out a little metal instrument and pushed a button on it. The two men in light blue suits came in running.

**Alice's P.P.O.V**

I had just rushed into the hospital to see Bella, who's baby had been born when my waters broke. The contraction was flipping painful. Two men wheeled me into the room next to Bella's and they laid me on the bed. I lay there feeling contraction after contraction until a nurse came and said it wasn't time yet.

**2 Hours later. **

DO SOMETHING!' I yelled at a doctor who had come in. I recognised her as the doctor who had gone to Bella's room when she had called one for me.  
'I'm Doctor Tride and I am here to tell you that you are ready.' she said. I gripped Jasper's hand while she put on gloves and a hat thing.  
'When I count to three I need you to push as hard as you can, remember the harder you push the faster it'll go, now, 1...2...3. I swear I pushed as if my life depended on it, and screamed while almost killing Jasper's hand. 'Very good Alice, I need you to push another 2 times.' But I had pushed so hard before? I let go of that annoying thought and pushed, once twice and then the sound of a baby's cry. I actually laughed at the sound the sound of Emma's cry. My baby. They weighed and measured her and then gave her to me to admire.

She had brown and gold hair mixed together in the prettiest way imaginable. Her eyes were cinnamon brown and they twinkled when she did anything. Her face had tears running down that I tenderly wiped away with a finger. 'Emma Ivy.' I whispered to her, 'You are my Emma.' I said.  
'Alice? Can I hold her now?' Jasper said from my right. I placed Emma gently in his arms. He looked at her with adoring eyes. My mother and father came in and cocooned me in hugs. Renee who was still here, came and gave me and Jasper a hug along with 'congratulations'. Rosalie, came in too holding Bonnie and Olivia, her one month old twins. She kissed me on both cheeks and hugged me while my mom and dad held her babies.

'I am so proud of you and Bella!' she said. I smiled at her and glanced at Emma who was staring up at her father from his arms. I smiled again and closed my eyes. I was so tired and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Next morning**

Emma's loud cry filled the room and I woke up with a start. It was 6:10 in the early morning. Emma had been placed next to me in her cot. They had decided. I presumed, not to put her into the nursery. I picked her up and, like Rosalie, decided to breastfeed. Emma fell asleep quickly and I placed her back in her cot. I should shower. I thought. But I had nothing here.  
I looked around the room and noticed my brown, sports bag. I got off the bed and went to it. Inside there was a pretty cool outfit for going home today, I think, a nightie, a toiletry bag, a pair of shoes and a little toy and baby grow for Emma. Bless Jasper, he was the best husband in the world. I grabbed the toiletry bag and went into the toilet after dressing Emma in the baby grow and giving her the floppy toy.

Inside the bag there was a hair brush, make up, soap, shampoo, a wash cloth, my toothbrush and tooth paste. I showered in the luxury shower. Which had endless hot water. I washed my hair and stepped out of the shower grabbing the white towel set out there. I heard Emma's cry and rushed into the room. Her toy had fallen out of the cot. I sighed, how on earth did she get it there?' I put it back in her cot and went back into the bathroom. I dried myself off and put on the nightie. There was a low quality hair dryer which I used to dry my rather short hair. It took five minutes and by the time I was finished Emma was crying again.

I went out the bathroom clutching my bag and put it into the sports bag. I took Emma into my bed with me and fed her again. I switched on the TV and watched a show about cooking.  
At 7:30 they brought my breakfast in. Porridge, ew. I ate as quickly as I could and then went to visit Bella.

She was breastfeeding Opal who was dressed in a turquoise outfit. 'Alice, oh my God! I haven't even seen your baby yet!' She said. I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. I noticed vapour coming out of her toilet. 'Did you shower?' I asked. She nodded and pulled Opal into a sitting position. 'Let's swap babies, quickly.' I said. She handed me Opal and I gave her Emma.

Opal was adorable with her brown hair and green eyes. She was toothlessly chewing on a small fluffy, stuffed kitten. I smiled at the small thing, she was one of the prettiest babies in the world including, Bonnie and Olivia and my own baby. 'Aren't you so cute?' I said to her. She looked at me with her big, curious, green eyes. I laughed and kissed her warm head. It smelt like baby and like iron from blood, from being in Bella's stomach. It was a cute smell, never gross.

'I suppose I should go get dressed.' I said after 5 minutes. 'Okay then you can leave Emma here I'll look after her.' Bella said taking Opal from me. 'Oh okay, I'll be right back.' I said sliding off the bed and rushing into my room. I grabbed the outfit Jasper had packed for me.  
It was a black, long sleeved, V-neck top and a silver skirt. I slipped on the black pumps he had packed and ran back into Bella's room. She was holding both the babies in her arms and staring at them.

'Thanks.' I said taking Emma. 'Do you want me to hold them while you get dressed?' I asked her. 'Oh uh yes please.' she answered gratefully. I took the babies and went to sit in my room. We watched Barney and I managed to get through it. I was going to have to go through it many times. Bella came into the room with denim skinny jeans, a gray sweater dress, black pumps neatly brushed hair and a made up face. She cradled Opal in her arms and went back to her room just when Jasper came in to fetch me and Edward came to fetch her.


	9. Authors note PLEASE READ!

**Hi guys. So the story Joy is actually finite! I may one day continue with it but for now all you guys have to look forward to is MAYBE the sequel. If you guys have any ideas for the next CHAPTERS of this story if you would like to read more then please post them as you would post a review. Also please review and tell me what you think! And if you give me ideas i will of course dedicate the chapter to you!  
**

**I am so excited about Eclipse that I'm going to faint from excitement overload! It comes out tomorrow! I am only able to see it on the 6th of July! I hope I get some of your guys's reviews! I also hope all of you who are going to see Eclipse enjoy is loads! For those of you who are not able to go I hope some miracle happens or your mom or dad change their minds and you are able to go!**

**Lots o' luv**

**Izzy  
**


End file.
